Total Drama CN
by FalcOX9K
Summary: What do you get when you take 20 Cartoon Network characters, put them on the Total Drama Island, and add in a sadistic host? You have the biggest season of Total Drama ever! Completely original story. First story, Hope you enjoy it.
1. The Drama Begins

Total Drama CN

Episode 1: The Drama Begins

**A/N: Why did I write this? I sort of got tired of seeing these Total Drama stories where it was just the same story with different characters inserted in their places. I decided to make a more original story. Enjoy!**

Chris: Hello viewers and welcome to the newest season of Total Drama. Of course my name is Chris Mclean. I hope you guys are ready, because this is going to be the biggest season ever. We've invited 20 characters from Cartoon Network past and present. Put that remote down, plant your butt on that couch, and stay tuned for Total…Drama…CN!

******Intro*******

Chris: Welcome back. We will now introduce our 20 Cartoon Network all-stars. And here comes our first three competitors. Long considered to be the most beloved characters in Cartoon Network history. Please welcome Ed, Edd, N Eddy.

Edd: This is so exciting, it feels great to be he- (Gets put in a bear hug by Ed).

Ed: I'm in my happy place guys!

Edd (Choking): I'm very happy for you Ed, but you're cutting off my oxygen!

Eddy (To Chris): Are you sure I have to be here with them?

Chris: Yes you do, less Eds equals less ratings.

Eddy: *sigh* Fine.

Chris: Here come our next competitors, adventurers Finn and Jake.

Finn: This is so flippin' awesome.

Jake: I know man, this is great

Edd: Are you a dog?

Jake: Yeah…Why?

Edd: Just wanted to make sure.

Chris: Meanwhile, here comes the next boat. Here comes everyone's favorite purple hippo-rabbit-bear, Chowder.

Chowder: Where's the mess hall?

Chris: Aren't you excited to be here? You're on national TV.

Chowder: Sure, why not. Where's the mess hall?

Chris: Go stand over there.

Chowder: Okay.

Chris: When are the next contestants arriving? They should have been here by n- (suddenly Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup, The Powerpuff Girls appear)

Blossom: Sorry we're late.

Chris: Aaah!

Bubbles: Did we scare you?

Chris: Yes! Just get over there. Walk, don't flash!

Buttercup: Take a pill.

Chris: I heard that.

Chris (regaining composure): Hey Eds I have a surprise for you.

Eddy: Cash?

Edd: A new microscope?

Ed: Buttered toast?

Chris: No, no, and hey guess what no. We've invited a friend of yours from Peach Creek. Please welcome…Kevin!

Eddy: What!

Kevin: How's it going dork-cubed?

Finn: Who's he?

Eddy: Our arch nemesis.

Edd: He's tormented us for years.

Kevin: Get over it dorks.

Eddy: Oh, and guess what his favorite word is.

Ed: Buttered toast?

Edd: Ed, you know him.

Ed: So do you.

Chris (on the phone): What do you mean I have a contract? Legally bound?*sigh* Here comes the next stupid boat with the next stupid contestants. It's the Watterson siblings: Gumball, Darwin, and Annabelle.

Gumball: Sup Chris, great to be here.

Anais: Anais.

Chris: Did you say something Allison?

Anais: My name is Anais.

Chris: I don't care.

Eddy: Wait, You three are siblings?

Darwin: Yes.

Eddy: A cat, a goldfish, and a rabbit?

Gumball: It's a long story.

Chris: Please welcome the dynamic duo of Mordecai and Rigby!

Mordecai: This is sweet bro.

Rigby: Aaaw yeah!

Mordecai and Rigby: Oooooooooooh

Chris: Don't do that. Now, about to arrive is the next competitor, Penny.

Gumball: You know it's the funniest thing; one of my friends back at Elmore is named Penny. Wouldn't it be funny if…It's the same girl!

Penny: Hi Gumball.

Gumball: H-hi Penny.

Chris: Ah young love; so innocent, so awkward. And our last arrivals, four veterans from Total Drama's past: Owen, Gwen, Heather, and Duncan.

Eddy: Gee that's fair, eh Sockhead…? Double D? (He sees Edd in a trance-like state) Here we go.

Ed: What's wrong with Double D, Eddy?

Eddy: He's in love, Monobrow. (To Edd) Mini-skirt? (Edd shakes head) Goth girl? (Edd nods)

Chris: Now that everyone's here I have an announcement to make. This season's going to be a little different. Instead of having two separate teams, everyone will be put into individual duos. Don't bother planning your partner, because the teams will be chosen by random drawing. Every week there will be a challenge in which the winners will both win immunity from elimination later in the night. So get ready because up next we are going to decide this season's duos and then our very first challenge and elimination. And be ready to be assaulted with an endless barrage of twists and turns up next on Total…Drama…CN!

Chris: And we are back. Right now we will determine the ten teams of two that will compete this season.

Ed: How will we do that Mr. McLean?

Chris: Mr. Mclean, I like that. What we will do is use this custom-made Total Drama Randomizer. (Chris reveals a giant gumball machine filled with plastic balls with pictures of the contestants in each one.)

Gumball: What's wrong with a hat filled with pieces of paper?

Chris: Have you ever watched this show? Anyway let's begin shall we?

**(AN: This part is completely randomized)**

Chris: Our first team will consist of…Chowder and…Gumball.

The second team will be…Finn and…Penny.

Third are…Eddy and…Owen.

…Heather and…Mordecai.

…Buttercup and…Ed.

…Edd and…Duncan.

…Blossom and…Gwen.

…Jake and…Anais.

…Bubbles and…Rigby

And finally…Darwin and…Kevin

Chris: Get used to who you're paired with, because you'll be competing alongside them for the next 9 weeks.

_*Confessional*_

_Chris: And feel free to expel your deepest thoughts in the outhouse confessional._

_Eddy: I don't want to sound cocky our anything, but I'm totally winning this._

_Gumball: I didn't expect Penny to be here. It's good to have friends with you especially when they're just friends *sigh*._

_Edd (Wearing clothespin on nose) I definitely think that if I properly exploit my resources, I can win this season. That is if I can keep my attention off of Gwen._

_*End Confessional*_

Chris (Getting into helicopter) Alright guys, you better get going.

Finn: What do we do?

Chris: Oh yeah, I knew I was forgetting something. The first duo to reach the top of the cliff wins immunity.

Gumball: Do we have to jump off?

Chris: No. (Thinks to himself) No, we won't be recycling challenges this year. Alright, on your marks, get set, (Phone rings) oh hey man. No nothing's going on.

Eddy: Go!

Chris: Hold on, there was something else. Eh, I'll tell them later.

Edd: Alright, I'm pretty sure I can plot the quickest trajectory toward the top.

Duncan: Well I'm pretty sure I can throw you up there.

Edd: Okay then, what's your bright idea?

Duncan: I've already spent a season here; I know this place inside and out, I can find a shortcut.

_*Confessional*_

_Edd: So, things are going well I guess. Could have a better partner, but beggars can't be choosers._

_*End Confessional*_

Heather: Come on Mordecai, I know a quick way to the top.

Mordecai: Look, before we go any further I need to ask you a question.

Heather: Okay, but make it quick.

Mordecai: How exactly can I trust you? You are the meanest, most conniving person in this show's history.

Heather: That was in the past. I've had some time to think since then and I decided to turn over a new leaf and become a better person.

(Mordecai makes the "I'm watching you" sign.)

_*Confessional*_

_Mordecai: I'm smarter than I look. I know who to trust and Heather isn't exactly at the top of the list._

_Heather: I'm telling the truth, I really changed. To prove it I'm wearing this wristband and snapping it whenever I have a mean thought. Now, I'll be able to get along with those idiots (snap) ow I mean wonderful competitors (multiple snaps)._

_*End Confessional*_

Chowder (Breathing heavily): Gumball, how long have we been going?

Gumball: About five minutes.

Chowder: It felt like ten.

Gumball: There must be a way to make you go faster. (He sees a hot dog, a plunger, and a fishing rod) Hmm I have an idea.

Bubbles: What's taking you so long?

Rigby: Hey I have short legs; it takes me a while to move.

Bubbles: You aren't even standing up.

Rigby: Someone's getting kind of testy.

Bubbles: Grr you know what, find your own way. You're on your own.

Rigby: Fine, I don't need you. I'll be there in no time, after a short nap.

Edd: Well how's that shortcut going genius?

Duncan: Shut up, I'm a little rusty here.

Edd: A little? You're rustier than the tin-man at SeaWorld.

Duncan: If you don't shut your mouth I'll take that sock on your head and shove it up your-

Gwen: Having trouble boys?

Edd and Duncan: Hi Gwen. Wow, she's so pretty. What? You like her too? Stop that!

Gumball: Coming through!

(Gumball appears riding on Chowder's shoulders who's chasing a hot dog on a string attached to his head.)

Gumball: See you at the finish line. (He then hits his head on a branch) I suppose I deserved that. (He then passes out while Chowder is still dragging him)

(Bubbles arrives at the finish line)

Bubbles: Yay, I'm first! I win!

Chris: Hold on, hold on, hold on. Where's your partner?

Bubbles: Rigby? Don't know, don't care. What do I win?

Chris: Both members of a duo need to cross the line to win.

Bubbles: Why didn't you mention that before?

Chris: I was going to say it, but you guys left before I could mention it. Don't worry though if Rigby can make it before everyone else you can still-

Chowder: We're here.

Chris (To Bubbles): Ooh tough break. (To Chowder and Gumball) Congratulations guys, you win the first challenge. You get to spend the night in the luxury cabin.

Chowder: Yay! Isn't this great Gumball?

(Gumball, battered and bruised, tries to raise his arm in triumph, but collapses)

Chris: Bubbles, if Rigby shows up last you two will be up for elimination.

Bubbles: There's no way he's that stupid.

*3 hours later*

Bubbles: There's no way he's that stupid!

Rigby: Hey guys did I miss anything?

Chris: Yeah, the whole challenge.

Bubbles: What took you so long? Everyone beat us.

Rigby: You can't rush success.

Mordecai: You could say that if you were successful.

Rigby: No one asked.

Chris: Well one of you two will be voted off tonight. See you then.

Chris: Now that we're all here, let me go over the rules. Everyone except the two possible eliminated players will vote on who goes home. The one who doesn't leave gets to sit on the Total Drama Sidelines, where they will stay there until the teams merge. This will keep going until we have our final ten. Now proceed to voting.

_*Confessional*_

_Edd: It's simple; if you don't try you shouldn't be here._

_Buttercup: No one's mean to my sister, but me._

_Mordecai: Sorry dude, you acted like a total tool._

_*End Confessional*_

Chris: In a unanimous vote

….

Bubbles

… you're safe.

Bubbles: Yay!

Rigby: Are you kidding me?

Chris: Dude, you took 3 hours to finish the challenge. Did you honestly think you would make it?

Rigby: Well I….no.

(He walks down the dock)

Rigby: You know what? Who needs this? I have a girlfriend, a good house, and a well-paying job.

Mordecai: No you don't.

Rigby: Stop talking! (Chef throws him into the boat of losers.)

Bubbles: Good riddance.

_*Confessional*_

_Bubbles: This couldn't be better. I'm in the final ten and Rigby's out. I have a feeling this is going to be a good season._

_Edd: So Duncan likes Gwen huh? Not like I care or anything. Focus Eddward focus._

_Gumball (Bandaged): So I get to spend the night in the luxury cabin. I wonder how luxurious it'll be with Chowder. I hope there are separate rooms, or at least separate beds._

_Kevin: I don't believe we've been properly introduced, I'm the real Kevin. Not that common bully you saw earlier. I'm the evil genius that will crush everyone who steps in my path. I don't envy the other competitors._

_*End Confessional*_

Chris: A new villain, nice. Well as we close our first night it seems like everyone's getting along.

Edd: Jerk.

Duncan: Dweeb.

Edd: Delinquent.

Duncan: Nerd.

Edd: Shut up.

Duncan: You shut up.

Eddy: I have an idea. Why don't you both shut up?

Edd and Duncan: Shut up! (To each other) Stop doing that.

Chris: See what I mean? It'll get even better the twists, the turns, and everything in between next time on Total Drama CN! Now all of you shut up.

***The End***

**A/N: Well there you have it, my first story. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it. Criticism is welcome as long as you keep it constructive. Feel free to share any ideas for challenges you might have. I want to keep this going.**


	2. Know Your Show

Total Drama CN

Episode 2: Know Your Show

Chris: Previously on Total Drama CN, 20 Cartoon Network stars signed up to spend 4 months at a dump of an Island. They soon realized that they would be competing in teams of two. Some teams got along, unfortunately, and good for me most couldn't stand the sight of each other. In the end, Rigby got the boot for being a class-A jerkwad. And Rigby's partner, Bubbles, got a one-way ticket to the final 10. Who will get eliminated? Who will take one step closer to the final 10? And how will they react to the next big twist? Find out up next on Total…Drama…CN!

*Intro*

(Shows the contestants all sleeping soundly)

Chris: Aw, they must be beat from their challenge. It would sure be a shame if someone woke them up. (Plays bugle)

Buttercup: Hey, I'm trying to sleep.

Chris: And I'm trying to host a reality show. Mess hall in 20.

_*Confessional*_

_Eddy: Was he beaten as a child?_

_*End Confessional*_

(In the mess hall, Gumball and Chowder walk in. Chowder looks positively radiant, Gumball looks exhausted.)

Mordecai: Dude, what happened to you?

Gumball: Sharing a room with Chowder. There were so many strange noises. Where were they coming from?

Chowder: I had a good sleep.

Chris: Congratulations campers who made it this far.

Finn: It's only been one day.

Chris: Only 19 people can be here. You should consider yourselves lucky.

Darwin: This is the greatest honor I've ever known.

Chris: I think now is a good time to tell you that this season's prize will be $5,000,000!

(Cue shocked looks from everyone)

_*Confessional*_

_Finn: Holy stuff! $5,000,000 that's like 5,000,000 one-dollar bills._

_Eddy: Even I think that's a lot of cash._

_Ed: How much gravy can you get with $5,000,000? Double D!_

_*End Confessional*_

Chris: Yeah I know, maybe now you'll step up your game. Meet me on the stage to find out about your challenge.

Anais: Why did you make us come here then?

Chris: Pardon me for trying to get you some exercise, lord knows you need it (pokes Owen's stomach).

Owen: Ha-ha-ha that tickles.

Chris: Welcome to a game I like to call Know Your Show. In this challenge I will ask you all several questions about the first three seasons of Total Drama. The first team to buzz in with the correct answer gets 10 points, however if you answer incorrectly both you and your partner are out of the game.

Kevin: Alright tuna melt, stand back and let me answer all the questions.

Darwin: Yes sir.

Chris: Who was the winner in season 1?

(Darwin buzzes in)

Darwin: 36!

X

Chris: Darwin, Kevin you're out.

Kevin: 36?

Darwin: I panicked.

_*Confessional*_

_Kevin: No matter what I did to anyone did I really deserve sushi platter as a partner?_

_*End Confessional*_

(Finn buzzes in)

Finn: Owen.

Chris: Correct, 10 points for Finn and Penny.

Eddy: Owen, how the heck were you not able to get that first?

Owen: I don't have a good memory.

Eddy: You won $100,000.

Owen: Hey we're still in the game aren't we? I'll get it next time.

Chris: Who was the first couple to kiss?

(Finn buzzes in)

Finn: Lindsay and Tyler.

Chris: Correct, that makes 20 points for Finn and Penny.

(Eddy glares at Owen)

Owen: I'm trying, I'm a human being.

Chris: In episode 8, who faced their fear of snakes?

(Finn buzzes in)

Finn: DJ.

X

Finn: What?

(Eddy buzzes in)

Eddy: Trick question, the fear challenge was in episode 7.

Chris: Correct, with Finn and Penny off the board Eddy and Owen take the lead with 10 points.

_*Confessional*_

_Finn: Okay I got a bit over excited. I was on a roll, this is for $5,000,000._

_*End Confessional*_

Chris: In all three seasons who holds the record for most episode appearances?

(Heather buzzes in)

Heather: Me.

Chris: Correct, and Heather and Mordecai tie it up.

Mordecai: Way to go Heather.

Chris: Who placed 5th in season 2?

(Chowder goes in to press the buzzer)

_*Confessional*_

_Gumball: Winning wasn't worth spending another night alone with Chowder._

_*End Confessional*_

(Gumball buzzes in)

Gumball: Mr. Fluffypants.

X

Chris: Um, no dude you're out.

Gumball: Bless you.

Chris: Okay then.

(Mordecai buzzes in)

Mordecai: Harold.

Chris: Mordecai and Heather take the lead. Who was the first one voted out in season 3?

(Buttercup buzzes in)

Buttercup: Duncan.

X

Buttercup: Grrr! (chops podium in half)

(Eddy buzzes in)

Eddy: Duncan quit, Ezekiel was the first one voted off.

Chris: And once again it's tied up. What was the original name for season 3?

(Edd buzzes in)

Edd: Total Drama World Tour.

X

(Duncan slaps him in the back of the head, Edd does the same in response, and they get into a slap fight until Chef breaks them up)

Chris: That's it time-out for both of you.

Edd: He started it.

Chris: I ended it.

(Owen buzzes in)

Owen: Total Drama (singing) The Musical.

Chris: Correct.

Eddy: Hey you aren't completely useless after all.

Owen: Thanks.

Chris: Who was the first contestant to arrive on the island in season 1?

(Blossom buzzes in)

Blossom: Gwen.

Gwen: No!

X

(Jake buzzes in)

Jake: Duncan.

X

Chris: Can anyone get this right?

(Heather buzzes in)

Heather: Beth.

Chris: Correct. Owen, Eddy, Heather, and Mordecai you guys are going to the finals of this challenge. On your podiums you'll find pictures of every contestant from season 1, your job is to arrange them in the order they were eliminated. If a contestant is in the wrong place you'll be docked a point. Whoever has the most points are the winners and get to stay at the luxury cabin, and the losers will be up for elimination. Alright, go.

Owen: So I'm pretty sure he was first.

Eddy: Yeah he was.

Owen: Then him?

Eddy: No her.

Owen: Oh right.

Mordecai: Doesn't he go here?

Heather: I'm pretty sure he goes here.

Mordecai: Are you sure?

Heather: No wait, you're right.

Eddy: Then it was you and I think we have it.

(Eddy and Owen lock in their answers)

Heather: Does this look right to you?

Mordecai: Yes, lock it in.

(Heather and Mordecai lock in their answers)

Chris: Now I'll check the orders you came up with. Eddy, Owen you guys got 18 out of 22 correct.

Eddy: Yes!

Chris: Heather, Mordecai if you can beat that you win. If you can't you lose. And you guys got a score of….

22 out of 22, you win.

Heather: Woohoo!

Mordecai: Yeah!

Chris: Eddy, Owen one of you is going home. And one of you is going to the final 10. You'll find that out tonight see you then.

_*Confessional*_

_Kevin: Owen, he doesn't seem to be of any use to me._

_Edd: At this point, Owen is just taking up space, literally and figuratively (laughs) oh Eddward._

_Gumball: If both Chowder and Owen stay here the camp's food supply would be empty in a week._

_*End Confessional*_

Chris: You both fought valiantly, however one of you has to be sent packing and that person is…..

Owen.

Owen: Well, I tried that's all anyone can ask of me.

Eddy: See you man.

Chris: Congratulations Eddy you're in the final 10.

_*Confessional*_

_Eddy: Is it sad? Sure. Is it tragic? No, Owen may have been my partner, but I'm not going to get hung up on him. I'm going to keep playing this game and I'm bringing home the five-million._

_Kevin: 36?_

_Edd: I'm happy for Eddy, now I just need to get this monkey off my back also known as Duncan._

_Kevin: 36?_

_Finn: I made a mistake earlier, but from now on I'm going to stay completely focused and not screw up._

_Kevin: Thirty-stinking-six!_

_*End Confessional*_

Chris: As another day closes another contestant takes the walk. Will Kevin get rid of Darwin? Will Edd and Duncan ever get along? And who will take the next ride on the boat of losers? Find out next time on Total…Drama…CN!

**A/N: Who's your favorite contestant? Leave a review saying who your favorite is.**


	3. Cuff Luck

Total Drama CN

Episode 3: Cuff Luck

Chris: Last time on Total Drama CN, the contestants were tested on how much they knew about the show that they signed up for. Edd and Duncan continued with their bickering, and Mordecai and Heather gained some trust in each other by winning the challenge. At the end of the day, season one winner, Owen was sent home for his lack of knowledge. But the biggest surprise of the night came when everyone found out that they're competing for $5,000,000. How will this affect their strategies? Find out right now on Total…Drama…CN.

*Intro*

(Everyone is in the mess hall being served their food)

_*Confessional*_

_Blossom: Buttercup may be my sister, but she has a slight anger problem._

_*End Confessional*_

Buttercup: What do you mean you're out of ketchup? (Throws Chef through window)

Duncan: Girl's got an arm.

Ed: Buttercup scares Ed.

(Gumball is looking sad)

Mordecai: What's up with him?

Finn: Penny, that's what.

Gumball: I just don't know what to do.

Mordecai: Have you tried talking to her.

Gumball: Every time I do I always get nervous and something bad happens.

Finn: You know I sometimes catch her looking at you.

Gumball: Really? Okay I'm going in. (Gets up) Hey Penny I- (slips on food and falls in trash can) you know what, never mind.

_*Confessional*_

_Gumball: That could have gone better_

_*End Confessional*_

Chris: How's everyone doing today?

Eddy: The food stinks, there are bugs everywhere, and the host is annoying.

Chris: Fantastic! Today's challenge will be an interesting one. Follow me to find out more.

_*Confessional*_

_Gwen: Whenever Chris says "interesting" he either means dangerous or disgusting, sometimes both._

_*End Confessional*_

Chris: Today's challenge will test the trust between you and your partner. Also your ability to not tear each other's faces off.

Duncan: It's going to be hard.

Edd: I'll say.

Mordecai: Yeah, we get it you don't like each other. Just zip it already.

Chris: Thank you. Anyway each team will be searching for a key. That key will unlock the cuffs keeping you together.

Finn: We're going to be wearing handcuffs?

Chris: It's like you set me up for this stuff. Not on your hands, you'll be wearing them on your ankles. Now everyone put them on. (They all do so) Now you have to find a key that will unlock their cuffs. The first team to find it, cross the finish line, and then unlock their chains will win immunity and get to stay in the luxury cabin.

Anais: We have to find a small key in this giant island? Why don't you just make us find a needle in a haystack?

Chris: Hmm, not a bad idea. Alright get moving.

Buttercup: Let's go! (Starts running at high-speed while dragging Ed)

Ed: Mommy!

_*Confessional*_

_Edd: Wow compared to Ed's, my partner looks almost mentally stable._

_*End Confessional*_

Edd: Look Duncan I don't like you and you don't like me, but the bird's right we need to find some common ground or else we won't be here much longer.

Duncan: It feels like acid on my tongue saying it, but you're right. How about we try to get along for this challenge, if it doesn't work we can go back to hating each other's guts.

Edd: Agreed, now let's find that key.

_*Confessional*_

_Edd: Do I like Duncan? No. Do I respect Duncan? Also no. Do I trust Duncan? See above. Do I have a choice? I'm not quite sure._

_*End Confessional*_

Darwin: Mr. Kevin, why are we sitting in a bush next to the finish line?

Kevin: All in good time smoked salmon.

Darwin: Mr. Kevin.

Kevin: What?

Darwin: My leg's asleep.

Kevin: Like your head.

Darwin: Mr. Kevin.

Kevin: What?

Darwin: I have to go to the bathroom.

Heather: Mordecai, I think the key's in that cave.

Mordecai: I'll go in first, don't go in until I say it's safe. (He goes in)

Heather: Is it safe?

Mordecai: There's no key, but I did find something.

Heather: What?

Mordecai: Bear! (Screams)

Heather: (Screams, they run away)

Duncan: I have an idea.

_*Confessional*_

_Edd: And that's when I got worried, but we were a team and I had to hear him out._

_*End Confessional*_

Duncan: How about you climb up that tree to get a better vantage point.

Edd: You think that I will be able to see a small key better from higher up.

Duncan: That's what I'm thinking, yes.

Edd: What if I fall?

Duncan: Don't worry I'll be right here.

Edd: Alright here I go. (He starts climbing up)

Duncan: Try not to fall.

Edd: Oh gee thanks, I was kind of thinking about it.

Duncan: You see anything?

Edd: Yes, I can see the key shining over there.

Duncan: Okay jump down. (Sees Mordecai and Heather run by, screaming) What's their problem? (Sees bear, screams, runs away)

Edd: Duncan. (Lands on bear) Oh hello. (The bear stops and grabs Edd by his shirt) I don't suppose you could just put me down and we could forget this ever happened. (The bear throws him into the distance)

Darwin: Please, Mr. Kevin.

Kevin: No!

Darwin: But I really have to go.

Kevin: Tough.

Darwin: Please.

Kevin: Fine you can go, just make it quick okay.

Darwin: It was.

Kevin: Aaaaa-

Aaaaaah.

Chowder: What was that?

Gumball: Stay focused Chowder. We have to find that key.

Chowder: I don't know much about keys, unless they're made of mashed potatoes. I could go for some mashed potatoes right now. When's lunch?

Gumball: (Snaps fingers) Focus, do you have any idea how to find the key?

Chowder: Let me try, ahem. Mi-mi-mi-mi-mi-mi-mi.

Gumball: *Facepalm*

_*Confessional*_

_Gumball: *Facepalm*_

_*End confessional*_

Buttercup: Where is that stupid key?

Ed (crying): I don't know, I don't know!

(Mordecai, Heather and Duncan Run by screaming)

Bear: (Roars at Buttercup)

Buttercup: Grrr!

(Bear runs away)

Duncan: I don't blame him.

Buttercup: Now let's keep moving.

Ed: Please help me.

Mordecai: Poor guy.

Heather: But better him than us.

Duncan: Double-D, Double-D. Where are you? (He finds him lying face down) Oh there you are.

(He raises his head to reveal the key stuck in the gap of his teeth)

Duncan: The key!

Edd: What? Where?

Duncan: Um hold still for a sec.

Edd: Wait, Wh-(Pulls key out) Ah! I think you chipped my teeth.

Duncan: It can't be that bad.

(Edd smiles showing he's missing a tooth)

Duncan: Yep, you're good. Okay, let's go.

_*Confessional*_

_Edd: ith there anything wrong with my fathe? Why did I just lithp?_

_*End Confethional*_

Chris: If Edd and Duncan can cross the finish line and unhook their chains they win the game.

Edd: Don't you think we thould thlow down a bit.

Duncan: What are you worried about man.

Kevin: Now fish-breath, grab on to that tree.

(Edd and Duncan trip over Kevin and Darwin's chain, Kevin grabs their key)

Kevin: For me? You shouldn't have.

(Kevin and Darwin cross the finish line and unlock their cuffs)

Chris: Kevin and Darwin win immunity.

Edd: I knew we thould have thlowed down.

Duncan: Shut your mouth geek.

Chris: Somehow I think they're better off this way. (Picks up microphone) Attention players, the game is over. Meet me at the campfire pit to find out who goes home.

Buttercup: This is all your fault.

Ed: I'm so sorry.

_*Confessional*_

_Eddy: Okay, Enough is enough. She's gone way to far._

_*End Confessional*_

(Everyone is in the campfire pit)

Edd (To Chef): Do you think you can put my thith tooth back in my head? (Chef nods) Doeth it hurt? (Chef nods)

Chris: You've all cast your votes and now we'll find out which one of you will take the walk. Darwin and Kevin have immunity so you are safe. The marshmallows go to…

Edd…

Duncan…

Gumball…

Chowder…

Jake…

Anais…

Blossom…

Gwen…

Heather…

Mordecai…

Ed, Buttercup one of you is going home and one of you is going to the final 10…

…

…

Ed…

…

…

You're safe.

Ed: Yay!

Buttercup: Grr!

Chris: "Grr" all you want, but you seriously need some professional help.

Buttercup: Fine who needs this show, I'm out of here.

Blossom: She took that better than I thought. Maybe she's working on her anger. (Buttercup throws a rock at her, she ducks it) Then again, maybe not.

_*Confessional*_

_Ed: Ed is happy once more!_

_Edd: Good riddance I say, it feels good to pronounce S's again. She sells sea shells down by the seashore._

_Chowder: I don't think you should be here if you're crazy… I like bacon._

_Darwin: Yay! I get to spend the night in the luxury cabin. Mr. Kevin says I have to sleep on the floor, but I'm sure the floor is very comfortable._

_Kevin: What? I don't want the bed smelling like fish._

_*End Confessional*_

Chris: Kevin and Darwin won the challenge, Buttercup got voted off, and Ed gets into the final 10. What happens next? You'll have to watch to find out, next time on Total Drama CN!

**AN: Sorry it took so long guys. I hope it was worth the wait. Remember, I'm open to suggestions for challenges. See you next time.**


End file.
